ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10
Synopsis The Otogi Bank pushes back against the rumors spreading about them by offering 30% off on all favors for the next three days, but all this generosity has spread them thin. For a group that has strength in their bond. They're weakened in this scattered state and prime for attack from Onigashima. Meanwhile Ryoushi meets a boy by the name Nekomiya Saburou or Neko who's willing to train him to be a better person to protect the ones he love. Summary Continuing from the previous episode, Liszt informs everyone that someone has been spreading rumors about their Otogi Bank and worries it might reveal their secret place. So in retaliation, they offer 30% off on all favors for the next three days. It works as many students come to requests from the Otogi Bank causing them to be overly exhausted from the amount of requests. On his way back, Ryoushi remembers on what happen in the previous episode and wonders if he's strong enough to protect her. Just then he realize someone's watching from above as he looks above to see a boy in a hat, congratulating for noticing him. His name is Saburou Nekomiya or Neko as he tells him that he's here to train him, knowing all of his background. At first he refuses but once he brings up the fact on becoming stronger to protect the ones he love, he accepts as Neko tells him to meet him tomorrow. Meanwhile while Ryouko and Ringo discuss about Ryoushi, they found a girl wounded near their dorm as they help her out. Once awaken, she told her name is Reiko Kokono who is a student in Onigashima school and was dumped by Shiro Hitsujikai . She tries to find him only to get beaten up by the thugs. This cause Ryouko to go to their school but both stops her as there's too many of them thus suggesting to transfer Reiko to their school instead. The next day, Ringo tells them about her as Listz and Alice begins to suspect her. Ryoushi left early and meet up with Neko only to learn that he's training him to fight properly while giving him tips on calming down during the fight. While learning more of her background, Reiko seems to cook food and clean the place for Ryouko as a means of saying thank you to them. Ringo on the other hand ask Otsuu to watch over Reiko since Ryoushi is not around. The following day, everyone seems to be busy on the request on the final day. Ryoushi on the other hand is still training with Neko. After Ryuuguu Otohime leaves for her last request, Kiriki Alice notice Usami Mimi asking for their assistance as Alice attends to her request. She seems to ask her about getting her to a good college and wishes to talk somewhere more private as she takes her to a cafe. However, it turns out that Mimi is there to let the Onigashima thugs take her away. Unfortunately, she was double-crossed as the thugs wants to see them both so Mimi toss the salt bowl onto their faces while both run for their lives. Taro on the other hand was hanging out with a girl until the Onigashi thugs gives him Otohime's bag; telling him to follow them. Otsuu was still spying on Ryouko's aparment until she was suddenly tasered by someone. As Ryouko and Ringo walks back home, Ringo receives a call that Himeno and her siblings are in danger and taken them hostage as Ringo leaves Ryouko. Unfortunately, the moment she arrives at Himeno's place, all of them seems to be alright, knowing that Ryouko's in danger. But it was too late as the moment Ryouko arrives at her apartment and cook food for them, she was tasered by Reiko, who shown her true colors. Ringo arrives back informing Liszt and Majolica about the missing members as the president realize that Shiro has set them up and ask Ringo to call Ryoushi. To be continued... Category:Episodes